Friends Forever... part 3
by Casper
Summary: I like this part. Ash and Misty get to be more than just friend... BUT THEN!


{-_-}{-_-}{-_-}{-_-}{-_-}{-_-}{-_-}{-_-}{-_-}{-_-}{-_-} 

Hey All this Chapter 4 is the sweetest, mushiest thing I've ever written! But the Chapter 6 (next time) is the sadist thing I've ever wrote (hint: Ash cry's) well enough all ready I guess yous want to read soooooo I'll leave yous to it!. 

<3Cas<3 

{-_-}{-_-}{-_-}{-_-}{-_-}{-_-}{-_-}{-_-}{-_-}{-_-}{-_-} 

Chapter 4 _________________ 

A love to be told 

As Ash walked to the mall he thought. 'What if I go there real late?..... get Misty worried, But there's point in that! If I did she'd be mad at me, and not even speck to me all the time that we're there... But if I got there real early and be waiting for her she'll smile... hmmm Misty's smiles I'd do anything to see that smile!....." Ash suddenly realized what was happening. Why didn't he see it before? It's so plain to see... He'd for the first time in his life fallen in love, and to the closes person to him. "Misty!." Ash said and sighed. Misty jumped a little with joy as she walk down the road. The only thing she could think of was Ash. She thought about how nice he look in the darn hat of his. Or how sweet he's smile was when he was happy, But mostly she was thinking of his eyes! She look into then every time she was with him. It made her happy to see them smiling, But it made her almost cry when she saw them sad. In fact just the thought of Ash being sad made her sniff. As she walk into the huge mall the first thing that caught her eye was Ash. He was stands looking at the ground. 'He's here before me!' She thought smiling in the inside. When Ash did look up he saw Misty running towards him with a smile upon her lips. "Ash!. Ash!" Misty yelled waving her hand in the air. She stopped beside him and caught her breath. "Misty." Ash smiled. He ruffed her hair laughing. Misty looked up and smiled shyly, her hair a mess!. She thought. 'Ash how on earth can I tell you how I feel about you?. All you think of US as is very good friend!. Why should I break us up by telling you? By telling you that I love you!.' Yes it was true Misty had known of awhile now that she loved Ash, But would not tell him till now. 'It's now or never' she said in her mind. 'Who knows I might not be here tomorrow.' Little did Misty know how right she was. "Misty hello?" Ash said Looking deep into Misty's eyes. "Misty?" He said and messed her hair again. Misty Looked and smiled. "Ahhhh so she is alive." Ash said pushing her playfully. Misty thought. 'Here's my change.' She pulled him down a took his cap off and ruffed his hair. Ash smiled he liked the feeling of Misty hand moving through his hair, even though she was trying to wreck it her touch was soft and kind. 'Just like her.' Said trough to himself. He tried to grab his cap but Misty move it out of his way. The only thing he did succeed in doing by that move was, Moving closer to Misty. There's was hardly any space between them. Misty held the cap in both hands behind her back. Ash had his own ideas. Quickly without warning, Ash put both his hands around Misty's waist to try and get the cap. Misty had her own idea but. She moved her head closer to Ash's and kissed him softly on the lips, then put the cap on her head, Ash didn't know what hit him, the only thing he though of was that Misty had kissed him. He could still feel the ghostly feeling of her lips still there. He liked it and smiled. Misty had opened her eyes to see Ash eyes closed and smiling. 'He liked it.' was the first thing that came to her mind. Suddenly she remember Ash still had his arms around her. Ash opened his eyes and looked deep into Misty's. He could tell what she was thinking and he blushed, Then he couldn't stop himself. He pulled Misty as close as he could and kissed her again. This time it was longer and more open. Misty wrapped her arms around Ash's neck and they hugged tight. Misty loved this new feeling she was having it make her happy than she ever thought she could be. Ash was starting to think that this was all there was now he forgot about the passers be, he forgot about the noise all around him. The only thing he could hear was his heart slowing back down to normal after the shock before hand. When the kiss did end Ash and Misty both staged still, eyes closed and noses almost touching. Misty was the first to open her eyes, But all she did was lay her head on Ash's chest and close them again. Ash felt her move and thought she was pulling away from the hug, And was glad to feel that all she was doing was resting her head. He opened his eyes kissed her hair softly then rested his head on her shoulder. He closed his eyes again and smiled a smile of pure happiness. So there Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower stood in a loving embrace, in froth of the malls busses café window with almost everyone looking at them. 

Chapter 5 _____________ 

A hearts end. 

Brock ran up to Misty and Ash still hugging. "Ash! Misty!" he said when he got close enough to them. "Brock!." Misty said pulling away from Ash and the hug. "Brock your late!." Misty said and out her hands on her hips. "Well yous kept yourself fine without me! every thing 'Making out' ok?" Brock joked as Ash blushed. "Anywho where to first?" Misty asked her hand having been holding Ash when she pulled away. "I saw this new shop upstairs its got all the latest Pokemon stuff!" Brock said eyes lighting up. The whole walk around the mall Misty and Ash never let go of each other. If it was holding hands, liking arms, kissing, hugging . not for one second did they let go of each other. 

"So I was thinking Misty." Ash said as the tree left the mall. "My mums staying at a friends house this whole week, with mean free house! You wanna come over?" Ash said then grinned evil and added with a nude. "Stay over?" He laughed with a wink to show it was a joke. "That sounds great Ash, I'll bring the popcorn and movie!" Brock declared. "Yeah Ash it'll be fun!" Misty smiled and hugged his arm tighter. "Yeah 'er lot of fun." Ash said thinking to himself. 'Brock NO! I meant me and Misty alone!... well I can't take it back now!!." Later at Ash's house Misty and Ash are waiting for Brock, huddled up on the couch. "What movie do ya think he'll get Ash?" Misty said and hugged he even tighter. "I don't know but I hope it's a horror!" Ash said with a evil grin. Misty smiled and was just about to kiss Ash went the door bell rang. Ash got up and said with a sigh. "It's Brock I'll get the door!" He opened the door and sure enough it was Brock, with a huge smile on his face he said. "You'll never guess what movie I got!" He walked in and closed the door. "Is it be any chance the Exorcist?" Misty ask as Ash sat back beside her, While Brock put the tape in then sat on the one setter chair and sighed. "Ah who'd ya guess?". "It said it on the case." Misty giggled and Ash smiled. 

About 3 hours later the movie was over and the TV was switched off so the 3 could just talk. 

"I though it was totally cool when she was just sitting there and then the priest and then doom!" Brock said acting it out in front of them. He took a look at his watch then sighed. " Ah man I got ta go guys it 11! See ya's the 'morrow." He started to the door. "Ta ta Brock!" Misty waved. "Yeah see ya man!" Ash said smiling widely. "Alright, alright I'm leavin' jseeees push me out the door any faster why don't ya?" Brock mumbled while the door shut as he left. "So you wanna drink Misty?" Ash asked and turned to her. "Hmmm! Sure maybe something with A LOT of ice..... Please!." Misty replied with a sweet smile on her face. "Yes you highest!" Ash said with a bow as he walked out the door and down the hall a little to the kitchen. "hmm what would she like?" Ash asked when suddenly he heard a loud scream from the living room. He ran down the hall and into the living room seeing the worst thing he could think of right before him! 

{*o*}{*o*}{*o*}{*o*}{*o*}{*o*}{*o*}{*o*}{*o*} 

Ohhhhh I hope you liked that one I know I left yous all hanging there but see I'm EVIL!! Ahahahahaaaaa you'll have to wait ta next time! Hehe! 

<3Cas<3 

{*o*}{*o*}{*o*}{*o*}{*o*}{*o*}{*o*}{*o*}{*o*} 


End file.
